Please, Don't forget
by Trchy
Summary: Every love story has a theme song, a duet that a couple will sing together. But what happens when one of the two forgets the song. This is an angst story, a bit AU, and OOC. Hana and Katja struggle to remember their love song.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had this story for a long time now and I've finally decided to let others read it now. Reviews and critical comments are accepted, though I will ignore flaming. For the sake of peace, if you're not into Yuri or HanaxKatja, don't read this and complain. That's all, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Seikon no Qwaser and all characters in the manga/anime belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**REMINISCE**

* * *

The curtain at my bedroom window is slightly slit open to let glares of sunlight hit my face directly. It's a better wake up call for me than those confounded ringing – beeping alarm clocks or cellphones. Once my eyes feel the heat, my body instantly stands up before my brain can even catch up that it's morning again.

I like eating my breakfast first before I take a bath, or else, I won't even have the energy to turn the knob on. Since I'm not good at cooking, I can only eat cereals and a glass of water. Cold juice in the morning makes my stomach acidic, warm drinks make me want to vomit. When I finish my breakfast, I have the hobby of leaving my plates in the sink, and wash everything together after I eat my dinner later, when I come home from school.

Inside the shower room, I always hated how the stainless steel shower head reflected my image. It's not that I'm ugly or anything but, I just hate this part of my body. I cupped my two breasts and squish their littleness. I've been drinking different meds and liters and liters of soy milk, because I thought they would help on making my breasts grow bigger.

I was never conscious of my body parts before, I always said that my body is already good enough. But, she just had to make me feel self-conscious. That girl, she's always sucking on those big breasts, like a dog with infinite thirst for the tits milk. She is always on the search for another one to take under her absolute lust for sex. I just have to think of a way to get her out of there.

After coming out from the shower, my uniform, freshly taken from the laundry shop is already hanging on the cabinet door. It was a whole blue skirt uniform, with a white long sleeve polo under the top. Looking at it, it makes me feel, melancholic and a bit frustrated.

I again, put it on, and try to fix the skirt to go above my knee, which is impossible. I want to take it to the sewing shop to get it cut short at the skirt and sleeve, but somehow, I just can't tarnish its originality. Its uniqueness comes with its broken button at the top. The only thing that keeps my uniform from falling off my body is the safety pin that replaced the broken button.

So, I'm finished with everything a student does before going to school, the only thing is that-I'm not going to school to attend my classes. I go to the school at the exact time needed, and with proper uniform, but I don't have any stuff with me. I just enter the gates, and walk straight to the main building.

At the end of the main building's ground floor, the newly extended and renovated infirmary of the school is located. The infirmary is a place where people can relax and have some rest whenever they feel bad or sick. That's ironic, because, every time I'm inside this white rectangular room, it's only at those times, I really feel bad to the point of being sick.

The last bed, just adjacent to the wall at the end of the room was barricaded with the thick flesh colored curtain screen bed. The fact that it's already closed like that just means that she's on it again.  
I can hear it from my position at the door frame. I can hear those slutty, evil moaning's.

If I even squint my eyes, I could see if they're doing scissors, since they're silhouettes is nothing but seeable from the ultra-lighted room. The eight o'clock bell rings from the corridor. I find myself smiling a little.

The shadows behind the curtain jump and hasten at the same time. Quickly, a girl, or a woman I should say, slided the curtain bed to the right wall, revealing her almost naked body. She was already on her black skirts but her top was still under her feet at the bed, and her bra was still unclasped. She didn't mind me seeing this since this has been happening more than once now.

After that woman is able to put her top and blazer on, she runs to the door, passing by me like I'm a ghost unseen. She looks back at the girl left in the bed, who was still busy putting her own clothes on.

"Thank you, Nuna, you really are the best." The woman attested before completely disappearing.

I was just standing there at the door frame, waiting for her to get finished changing. She looks at me now and then, until she finishes and stands up, walking to me.

"It's you again." She looks at me intently. "What did you say your name was?"

I felt a crumple in my heart, sure, she already has sex with everyone and even in front of me sometimes, but can't she at least give an effort in remembering my name?

"Ekaterina, Ekaterina Kurae, but I told you that you can call me Katja." I answered her question a while ago, scorching anger evident in my tone.

This girl, this wicked, monstrous girl is just too much. I hate it how she just nods to me when I say something, when she's full out talking so noisily with others.

Hana Katsuragi, a tall, dark orange haired and brown eyed girl. Years have passed, and her short hair has grown long now. She ties it in a ponytail with the use of a red string that she lets the excessive parts slide down her back.

If anyone didn't know who or what she was back then, I can hardly let you believe on what I know. Before, Hana wasn't this womanizing bitch or slut. Yes, I may have called her that and other worst things, but those were just my expressions. I didn't even expect her to be able to carry this kind of persona.

A lot of events have resulted to this very moment in the infirmary. I'm not that small, well not literally, blonde mistress of Hana anymore. I can harldy talk to her, especially when she's trying her best to get away from me.

"What do you need now?" Hana asks while she scans through some record book at her desk. "You shouldn't cut your classes just to spy on your school nurse having sex with some hot teacher."

I frowned as I averted my eyes, which had seemed to be stuck on looking at her. From all the 99 things I hate about Hana, this is the number one and two.

Firstly, I hate how she talks so sarcastically and insensitive, she was never like this before. Second, I hate how she keeps telling me how great or hot her sex partners are.

I can already feel my blood boiling dangerously; it's like an infernal instinct to kill. Although I've been seeing it more often then I want to, and I try to tell myself that I'm used to it by now-I still get very jealous when Hana makes love with other girls.

"I'm not cutting my classes to watch you have animal sex. I come here to stop you from doing that."

I walk closer to Hana's table, and forcefully take away her records book. "You'll get suspended or even fired if the school knew you're having sex here in the clinic."

I felt so irritated when she just laughed at my worry. "Please, what do I care? There are a lot more schools, with hotter teachers, and hotter students."

I shake my head, left to right in dismay. Sometimes, I forget how worse she is.

"Besides, I want to get away from you." Hana added while looking at me seriously.

Another crumple tortured my heart.

"I'll follow you anywhere." I said with a stress in _anywhere._

"Psst, what do you even get from stalking me kid? I don't do pedophile, and I hate bratty kids like you."

I raise an eyebrow at Hana; I was quite close to maniacally laughing. "Then you don't know yourself, Hana."

The dark orange haired girl I was looking at didn't give a clear reaction in her face, but her silence meant she was thinking. I started to stare at her again. I always find it irresistible to stare at her serious thinking mode. She would always raise one of her hand to her chin, and then her eyes will slightly bend smaller like almond shapes, that glimmer in the bright room.

I miss my Hana.

I've been mentally saying that, every time I look at her. She may be Hana, in appearance and identity, but she's not Hana when it comes to internal emotions and such.

"I want to have sex with you." I say out loud, breaking Hana's train of thoughts.

She raised her head slightly and looked at me up to down and vice versa. "I told you I DON'T do pedophile." She said strictly with her arms closed.

"I just have a small body but I'm already seventeen!" I turn around and lock the infirmary door before coming back to Hana's table and forcefully pulling her out of her chair.

We stood at the middle of the room, Hana's back slightly near in hitting the bed footboard. Her height is still lengthier than mine so I had no choice but to tiptoe, just to reach her lips, and to press them to mine.

I felt, not just butterflies, but flaming dragonflies inside my stomach. Kissing Hana was happy and agonizing at the same time. I loved our lips together like this, but I also love Hana's lips to only be mine.  
I can taste the different shades of lipsticks on her lips, and the different tastes of saliva's on her tongue.  
When my feelings of pain had overwhelmed those of my happiness, I slowly break away from the kiss where I was the only one doing everything.

Soon enough, Hana's robust lust for sex had allowed my request to come true. After a few minutes, I found myself naked and lying bare in the middle bed, out of the three at the infirmary. Hana was also naked now, kissing my thighs and travelling her tongue upwards. I hold on to her hair and kind of grip it so hardly that I hear her squint for a bit. I couldn't stop myself from moaning quite loudly in surprise when she jumped to biting my nipple while fondling my other breast.

It's been years since I last had sex with Hana, since I last felt her caressing my body. And again, a stab of melancholy strikes through my heart when I imagine her doing this with all other girls.

My reminiscing and self-thinking had taken my attention away from our love making, but I soon got back to reality when I felt Hana stop moving. I looked at her brown eyes and asked non-verbally why she stopped moving.

Hana looked odd at me, her look screamed of disappointment and discontent.

"I just can't do it." She said before crawling down the bed. I stood up in a sitting position and took my uniform to cover my naked exposed body.

"Why not?" I asked, still completely dissatisfied and confused.

"I can only like big boob girls." Hana said with a cool and demanding voice, like it was an order that this is the final straw, and I shouldn't bother her anymore.

Maybe if it weren't for back then, I could easily take account of what she just said. Maybe, if it just didn't come from her, I wouldn't feel this miserable. I tried putting on my uniform, or rather her uniform when she was still a student, as fast as I could before running out of the infirmary. My eyes stung. My chest burned. And my heart is broken.

I hate running, I hate the feeling of panting so much after your speed decreases and slowly you feel so tired. But for today, there's nothing I want more, than to be able to go home and lock myself up. As soon as possible.

I stayed with Hana in her apartment complex years ago, but I don't have that privilege anymore. Instead, I've done my best to get a condo unit close to her home. I wished every morning that I can see her in the street and walk with her, but it never happened since she has a car to ride on. She had different people, man and woman sitting at the passenger front seat whenever I tried to take a peak.

Inside my bedroom, I clustered my body to the wall as I hugged my knees to my chest. I allowed myself to cry now. I don't usually cry, I didn't even know I had the capacity to cry. I also didn't know I had the capacity to love someone this much. I can go through hell just to see her, at least. I've been closely following Hana for two years now, stopping and resuming time and time. I might decide to totally just stop pushing myself to her, but there's really no place I can go to anymore.

This feels so unfair. I should be enjoying my life with Hana, making love with her and spending the days together, but nooooo, she's out there! Frolicking with mutual sluts and bitches alike!

I started ripping my blankets in aggravation, I know I don't deserve this, and I know that Hana is not to blame. Ok, well, partially, she has a fault.

Hana, she doesn't have even one bit of a memory about me when I went to her at her university, last two years ago. She was on her graduating semester in nursing, when I appeared in front of her, asking her to come with me. She looked shocked at me, clearly naïve to who the hell was the blonde petite girl demanding her? Hana's classmates were behind her at that time, asking her who I was. Hana looked at me so keenly before answering that she has no idea who I am. I already had news about her condition by then, but I hoped that she would remember me; I was obnoxious to how special I was to her.

Though you can't blame me also, it was only four years ago when I was so sure and it was so clear that I was the most important person in Hana's world.

It was four years ago, fresh in the middle of the wartime.

Hana is continuously training with me and the others. Her nature of always slacking and doing unintended mistakes had earned her a degree in training alone at a secluded garden of the building we were staying on. It was big fortress, with triple plastered cement and hollow blocks. The center of the big square building was open, and below it was two gardens divided by glass encasements. The first glass encasement had little to none plants, but was rich in soft, thick and brownish earth filling. The second glass encasement was full of plants. The plants inside there were so varied that even poisonous ones were present.

Hana was the only one forced to train there, and of course I didn't give a care about how she will survive inside that place. I still trained along with the others, purposely making Hana jealous, by taking other girls to become my substitute servants.

Eventually, Hana did get caught in the venomous plants so she was made to rest and cure at an isolated room at the end of the last floor of the fortress main bldg. I don't know what was controlling me then, but I know I wanted to go there and see her myself.

I was told by one of the guys that acted as the guards of the fortress, that I shouldn't visit her since she was going through a high fever because of the poison. The high fever, they said, could be very contagious and deadly. I twitched my face to their warnings and used Mama to strangle them. Nobody decides if I should or should not visit my sick servant, but me.

When I got to the room, I slowly opened the door. The room was a simple gray all over square room. There was no other furniture but a wooden bed side table, a black plastic mono block, and a bed at the center, where Hana lied.

I walked to the foot of the bed, and saw how wrong Hana looked like. Nobody was taking care of her at all. Her forehead was full of drip sweats, her eyes were bloodshed red with black under them. Her lips were so dry and her skin color was too pale. There wasn't even a glass of water near her, or any kind of food. I knew at that time that everyone must have been afraid of getting her fever, so no one volunteered to take care of her. Mafuyu, Sasha, they must believe what those damn guards told about Hana's contagious fever.

Although I wouldn't admit it to Hana at that time, I felt very worried to see her like that.

"You see Hana; this is what happens when you don't stop being such a clumsy girl."

I looked at how slowly, and bit by bit, did Hana raise her head to see me. She answered me with such a hoarse, out of air voice.

"I'm sorry, Katja-sama. I'll do better next time."

"You should Hana; you can't be a Maria to the great Ekaterina if you're this frail sick bodied warrior. I' am a queen, and I was made to get the best of the best warriors."

Hana coughed loudly after that speech of mine, she pulled her blanket up to cover her mouth, and started to talk or rather mumble behind the blanket.

"Katja-sama, you should better leave now, you can't catch my sickness."

I had to look at her more intently after that. For a second, I was sure; there was blood in the blankets she coughed at. I tried not to show my growing worry.

"Oh, Hana, are you telling me that you believe in what those fools are telling you?"

Hana just nodded lightly at me, only that and then she pleaded me to leave, again. I didn't listen to her for the second time, to make it worse; I also went closer to her. I walked to her right side and stood right in front of her. She looked at me, with those small, tearing eyes and called my name.

Little by little, I stretched my hand to reach her forehead. I was hesitant, not because I had a hiding belief in what they tell me about Hana's fever, but because I was scared I might press too hard and hurt her. By the next second that I felt her cold sweat under my palms, I remembered how much, Hana loved pain, and decided to press my hand harder. Hana moaned, not with the usual shrill of joy I was familiar with, but with a moan that really sounded like she got hurt.

"Katja-sama, I'm sorry but my body hurts all over, I can't play with you right now."

Quickly, I soften my press on her forehead and wiped my hand to take out the drips of sweat.

"I'm not yearning to play with you Hana; you're always the excited one."

Hana giggled lightly at me, and internally, I felt happy that I could make her do that amidst her sick condition.

"Has anyone come here to take care of you?" I asked, almost surprised myself that I was able to get that sentence out.

Hana shaked her head, "Kind of, the guards bring a tray with some soup, water and meds."

"How many times a day?" I thought that since I've already started the conversation, I might as well ask everything I want to.

"Three, but it's always just plain porridge, and the meds taste so bad."

"Oh, really?" I asked, rhetorically before commanding her something. "Put your tongue out."

Hana instantly did what I ordered; she opened her mouth wide and let her tongue. Even her tongue looked so weak. I lifted my index finger and slided it down on her tongue. Hana's body shuddered under the blankets. I sucked my finger and tried to taste her saliva, but there wasn't a taste at all, though a bitter flavor did kick for a second.

I then leaned down to taste her whole tongue, but she pulled it back in her mouth.

"Katja-sama, you can't! You might get my fe-

I didn't wait for that girl to stop talking; I forcefully opened her mouth wide and let my tongue inside her mouth. I encircled the inside of her mouth, up and down and twisted my tongue with hers. I could taste nothing but bitter and sour, and her mouth was dry of sediments, as if she hadn't been eating any solid food for days. Below her tongue, the bitterness was worse, which can only mean that she must have vomited more than once now. As I took my tongue out of her mouth, our saliva's sticked with each other, creating a thin liquid line while I pulled farther away.

"I'll come back tomorrow, and bring you some real food." I said as I fixed Hana's head position in the pillow.

I gave her my signature smirk before leaving her room completely. By night time, I had a meager time to waste for researching. I went to the library inside the fortress and looked for the data of plants and landscaping. I was able to get an old dusty records book of all the plants found inside the fortress.

The plant that was notarized to have affected Hana is a strong, poisonous and deadly plant, although death is not so fast to come. The effects of the poison will cause severe fevers, bleeding, rashes and dizziness. My small intended research became something like thesis writing. I looked for every bit of information about the plant, and record of people who've been victimized by it before. By morning the next day, I found myself telling Mafuyu to cook something for Hana to eat. I told her and Sasha about my servant's condition. Quickly, the two looked worried and willing to help. We all went to her bedroom after our training; the sun was already on its way to setting.

Hana asked us to leave fast, but I stayed behind as Mafuyu and Sasha left on Hana's first request.

The food that Mafuyu made for her was some fried rice and miso soup. The food was placed on the bed side table, smoking its delicious fragrance at Hana's direction.

"Well, I'm not going to feed you, so start eating on your own already." I told my servant as I sat at the mono block adjacent to her.

Hana nodded at me before sitting up and trying to eat. The longer she ate, the more she got slower, the more her face looked like she wasn't enjoying the food at all. By another minute, she showed signs of wanting to vomit and seconds after that, she went running to the comfort room. I could hear her hard vomiting until she pushed on the toilet flush. She went out, holding on to her stomach.

"Do you always do that when you eat?"

"I can't help it, I always feel like doing that, especially when I've eaten."

My worry was growing bigger again, and I felt unsettled unless I make this worry go away. I went to the trouble of going out the fortress the next morning. I bid a big amount of money for a medicine specialist to concoct me the perfect medicine for Hana's condition. It took me until afternoon to wait for that medicine to get ready.

When I got back to the fortress, I poured the powder medicine in a glass of water that I made Hana drink. The medicine specialist told me to expect that she'll soon fall asleep when she drinks the medicine, so I left the room after seeing her finish the water.

By midnight that day, I still felt unsettled, very unsettled. I went fast walking to Hana's room, and peeked at her, still sleeping. But of course, what did I expected? I went back to my room, realizing just how anxious I've been feeling for the past days. It made me wonder what kept making me feel nervous.

The next morning, I went into my training clothes. Blue jogging pants and a red t-shirt, with my blonde long hair, tied in a ponytail. I was walking not to the training grounds but to Hana's room again. When I got inside, I found her still asleep in the bed. I splattered some water on my face at the comfort room and took a towel with me, acting like I was wiping my sweat.

I sighed excruciatingly. "I've been training so much for the past days, while you're just resting there, Hana."

I looked at the orange haired girl, not a movement or a reaction to my speech. I held her forearm covered in the white blankets and shook her lightly as a first. When I could see that my shaking was too light, I shaked her harder, and harder, and still nothing. My heart started to palpitate by that time.

"Hana" I called her name like a command for her to open her eyes. "Hana" I called again.

I pulled the blankets off her body and touched her skin, so cold and stiff. My mind went blank for a second there.

"No way, it can't be…."

I tried shaking Hana's body again, more firmly and harder. If it weren't for the bed moving and creating a scratching sound in the floor, I wouldn't even realize how strong I've been shaking her body. I had to clutch my hands on her forearms. My mind knew what this meant, but another part of me, didn't want to accept that it was what it was. I lifted Hana's chin and yelled at her.

"Baka! How dare you? After I gave you food and medicine? You dare do this to me? Baka! You don't have the right to do this! Wake up now or I'll really kill you!"

My heart's palpitation felt so aching now, and at the back of my mind, I thought how I was the reason for this. If I wasn't around, this girl would've lived longer than this. For the first time in my life, I felt guilty about something, I felt like crying for someone I hurt.

But, my worries and my sadness escalated into a spiral downward fall. Hana's eyes opened slowly and within seconds, I was now looking into her rich, brown eyes.

"Katja-sama" She said, with her usual voice now.

I took my hand away from her chin and shaked my head to take off the stress of my worries.

"I feel better now, I think I'm cured." Hana exclaimed too happily as if the whole event with my drama a while ago, was but an irony meant to be played at.

I guess I overreacted with the situation, because when I touched Hana's forearm again, it didn't feel that cold. Maybe, the heat of her body when she was still in a fever was too hot that her regular body temperature now felt so cold.

"Well then you better get up from there and come train with me. You're not going back to that garden of poisons anymore, and you're going to get a big punishment later."

I didn't wait for Hana to say anything anymore or do anything; I quickly walked out of the room, and smiled as I heard her hurrying up to get out of the bed, calling me to wait for her.

- To be continued -


	2. Chapter 2

**Get Out of that State**

* * *

The past isn't like a movie that we can watch when we miss it. It doesn't have the function of replay or restart; instead, the past is like a theater show. It can't be recorded anywhere but in our brains. We have only that exact time to let our minds memorize what we want, make them sink in and be stocked in our memories. And whenever you want to relive in that moment, all you can trust are the things, you've dearly kept remembered.

I didn't know it until now, how unconsciously my brain had decided to keep so many memories of those days, of those months, of those years. And sometimes, I wished I knew, so that I could've stopped it.

Every waking hour, every sleepless night, my mind is haunted by those joyous memories. The more I indulge in them, the more it's harder to keep going on in this timeline. If only they were dreams, I would do anything to get trapped in that dreamscape. I would give up anything, just to have her back in my world. I've been slipping to the world of wishful thinking for God knows how long, and every time it happens, it gets harder to leave. Like today, I didn't even know it was already evening. I was just reminiscing a while ago, when red blaring lights came into my windows.

I had to wipe some of the tears that were drying up at the ends of my sockets. Although I know it'll hurt again, I stood up and still wanted to have a peek at Hana. She had just gone down from her car, and gave the valet boy her car keys. She only does that when she comes home alone, which is once in a blue moon. It's a small thing, yet it always makes me feel better, even now when I was just so mad at her in the morning.

A little giggle came out of me as I thought more. How funny to say what I just said, since it would seem that it was always like that, even before. I was always a tad bit moody with Hana. There were days when I just wanted to torture her to pain, and then there were those days when it just felt good to make her happy. There are mornings that are spent with yummy breakfast and happy chitchats, then there's the evenings where we don't do anything but to scold or fight. Though, I always do win.

The lights of the room just adjacent to mine are open now, that very room is where Hana lives. It's a small type of apartment complex, all furnished and simply designed. I actually don't remember how well it looked, because I made a lot of changes there when I moved in with Hana. Changes, I'm sure she's abolished by now. She doesn't know I live here, just a small street away from her, just glass and concretes, and curtains to barricade us from one another. That's my only reason to always keep the curtains closed, and slit open for just a few inches, to let light glares come in.

The next day comes, and I'm back again inside of the school Infirmary. Stubborn, yes, that's what I am, that's how I prefer to be. Hana was alone today, which made a good morning to me. She's brushing her teeth right now in the comfort room, watching me for spilt seconds then facing back to the mirror above the sink, inside the CR.

She comes out while whipping her lips, which soon curved to an unhappy grin. "It's you, AGAIN." She said while walking closer to her table. She took one of the logbooks and handed it to me. "Every day for the past year, your name has been present in that logbook, so much, that I don't even let you log in at the log book anymore."

"Well, I don't think there's any problem with that, Nurse Katsuragi" A teacher appears behind me. He is a tall, skinny man with light brown hair and thick rimmed glasses.  
"The students can use the infirmary as much as they want. Also, it is most important that you let everyone write in the log book, for record purposes."

Hana looked pissed at me and the teacher behind me. She must think that I brought the teacher to scold her.

"Well, Sir. Toshii, I know you mean well and it's part of your job to be nosy about student's personal lives. But haven't you considered that what this little girl is doing is not a part of her right, but an abuse to it."

Hana opens the log book in front of the teacher; she scans all its pages, with my name written in almost every line. "Record purposes you say? Wouldn't you think it's a nonsense that this girl named Ekaterina Kurae has never had a day of feeling well, and is always resting in the infirmary? Actually, she's never even come here with a reason to be here."

I giggled silently to myself. Past Hana, present Hana, whoever Hana is at the moment, one thing that could never change from her is that edgy toughness surrounding her. Although she's a complete submissive partner, she's actually very sketchy when it comes to facing things she really despises. She gets hyped up to the point of swishing her hands in the air, while she talks as confident and violent sounding as she could. And even when it only showed a few times when we were still together, Hana has the capability of not letting others break her down so easily.

"Even if, Nurse Katsuragi, you should still treat the student with a pleasing personality. I don't like it how you talked to her a while ago."

Hana looked even more pissed, and her stare was only on me now. My quite giggle had suddenly stopped.

"Is this the only reason you're here Sir. Toshii? To reprimand me about my preference of being stingy to your student?"

It's a good thing that the teacher was a calm and understanding man. Sir. Toshii, didn't mind any of Hana's harsh words, and just continued to talk in his mellow, serious voice.

"No, Nurse Katsuragi, I'm here to accompany my student, Ekaterina Kurae in asking you for a favor."

"Let me guess, a lifetime ticket to the infirmary and having me as her private nurse?"

"Definitely no, Nurse Katsuragi, you see, Ms. Kurae is a senior now, and she is interested to take the entrance exams in your alma mater, Betenoire University. Since your college is in England, Ms. Kurae is fairly unknown to the place so she wants to ask your favor in accompanying her there."

Hana had started to look doubtful now, she shaked her head left to right. "That's stupid; this girl had been stalking me ever since I was still in college there! She even knows my dormitory there!"

"Now, now Nurse Katsuragi, you don't think I would believe something as absurd as that, would you? Just please be professional for once, and accept the job given to you."

The teacher takes out a folded piece of paper and hand it to Hana. The orange haired opened it and scanned through the letter.

"That is a letter of leave that I've already prepared, you will have a substitute nurse by tomorrow, and your wage will have a half bonus for the favor we asked you. I wish that's enough for you to agree."

Sir. Toshii faces me and smiles wearily. "Good Luck, Ms. Kurae" He says before leaving the infirmary.

Hana throws the paper at her desk and looks at me. "I don't know what you said to him or how you did it, but you're a devil."

"Do you agree to the favor then?" I asked almost excitedly.

"Hell, yeah! A free trip, a bonus and a leave out of this boring clinic? Of course, I'll do it. Besides, I totally know that you don't really need me to accompany you anywhere there."

I smiled at Hana. "So you just agree to it without knowing what we'll really do there?"

"Well, what's the worst that could happen? You tie me up and rape me? I'd even ask for a second round if you're good."

Maniac, that's what Hana is. A total maniac who'll agree to anything as long as she knows she'll get something out of it.

* * *

"Oh, Hana, it's a good thing your fine now." Mafuyu greeted Hana who was doing some stretching beside me. We were all back at the garden again, the one without those poisonous plants.

"Why? Was there a problem when I was sick?" Unconsciously, I was already eavesdropping in their conversation.  
"Kind of…Katja wasn't training at all, wasn't she with you?"

From my peripheral visions, I can make out that Hana nodded to Mafuyu, but she quickly added something to say.

"Yeah, but she was only there for a few minutes and it wasn't every day." Hana then shifted her face to me. "Where did you go then, Katja-sama?"

Though I felt calm at that time, I punched Hana's stomach with my elbow. "It's none of your business." To tell the truth, I was actually spending a lot more time in Hana's room which I didn't know she was unaware of. Her time must have felt faster under the sickness, or maybe she was too weak to notice little things like time.

"Yes, Katja-sama" I heard her say while struggling to do some curl ups.

Needless to say, Hana's body wasn't really that fit for training yet. Even when that fool tries to hide it, you can read it in her expressions that her body was still aching somewhere. It's very uncommon of me to have some pity at that time, but I have to admit, that a lot of my little pity is all only for Hana. It's like a separate box in my body. I try to minimalize it as much as I can, but most of the time, it spills out and I can't stop but let it just run out when it wants to. I made Hana stop training by the afternoon, and I felt distasteful about letting her rest again. I hate it, since I haven't almost rested myself, so why was it so important to let that dumb head rest before me?

"Katja-chan, where did Hana go?" Mafuyu asked me while shaking my shoulder. I've been looking at the ground for seconds at that time. "I told her that she can taste my miso soup since she couldn't taste it when she was sick."

"You cooked miso soup again?"

Mafuyu nodded at me. "Yeah, even Sasha likes it a lot, say, why don't you just take your share along with Hana's?"

"I'm not that girl's courier; let her get her our share."

"Ok then, she can just come by my room." Mafuyu quickly left me after that.

Inside the fortress, everything is made of stone and gray bricks. The hallways were lighted with torches, hanging from the torch holders that were glued to the wall. The floors had carpets in them, either muddy red or mad green.

Up in the third floor, Hana and my room were next to each other, the first doors after the big wide staircases. The very first door was Hana's room. I was going to knock first but I realized that the door wasn't locked, it was even ajar. The interiors of the bedroom inside that fortress were all the same. They were all square, maybe twenty five square meters. The walls, and floors were also made of gray bricks, the ceilings were minty blue. At the end of the room, there were two long, narrow windows, cut only from the bricked wall. Hana was at her bed, sitting up and writing something in a small notepad.

"Katja-sama!" that servant of mine instantly felt my presence.

"I gave you a chance to rest Hana and all you're doing is this? Writing things I know are worthless even without looking. Don't expect me to give you some rest anymore."

Hana didn't look saddened with my mean words, but on second thought, it's like she doesn't even hear most of my mean insults.

"Katja-sama!" She yelled my name again as she stood up from her bed and run in front of me. She went sitting on the floor, and looked up at me with praying hands. "I want to be punished."

"Don't you have any shame in you Hana? You've been nothing but an idle hindrance to me." I whipped my blonde hair to the air. Hana crawled closer to me, and held on to the hem of my black dress.

"Then what should I do to get punished Katja-sama? What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to stop touching me Hana, let go of my dress. " I pulled myself away from Hana and fixed the crumples in my dress. "I want to eat." I then said. "Go get my food at Mafuyu's room, now!"

Hana came running out of her room and went down the stairs. Mafuyu and Sasha's rooms were at the second floor, the last two doors at the hallway. It'll be a minute or more before Hana could get back so I made my way to her bed and sat down there to wait, a few inches from where I sat the notepad slided down to my side. I ignored it at first, flicking it with my hand to fly away.

"Hmph!" I huffed out then stayed quiet. After a few seconds Hana had come back, carrying a plastic bag. She saw her notepad at the floor and looked back at me.

"Did you read it Katja?" She asked, worry in her face. That alarmed expression of hers made me curious to know what was written in that notepad. But I couldn't read it anymore since she took it from the floor and placed it in the pocket of her black jeans.

I took the plastic bag she had and went to the door frame. "I'll be enjoying my food now. See you tomorrow, Hana." I said before slamming her door on my way out.

I didn't know that time that I took past Hana's last chance to taste Mafuyu's miso soup.

* * *

I've been running for a few minutes now. I hate running, I hate it so much! But I can't slow down now. Hana is waiting for me at the school gates. I never wake up from noises of my phone, but Hana was calling my number for an hour, non-stop. Eventually, the noisy ringtone reached the depth of my sleep and woke me up.

The time of our flight was at 10 am, but it was just 8 am when I answered Hana's call. She told me that she'll be waiting for me at the school gates; she told me that we would use her car to get to the airport, after eating breakfast together!

I had just reached the street in front of our school, and I saw that Hana wasn't lying. Her car was illegally parked at the side of the school car was a stylish white convertible Porsche. The roof was tapped down, Hana was leaning at the door, wearing denim shorts, a light black jacket above a yellow shirt and black boots that had high heels. Her hair was tied in a different ponytail now, her bangs were spiking to the right while the tail was tied up. Hana saw me at the other street and waved at me.

I waited for the cars to stop passing by until I was able to run to her side of the street. I was only wearing my…her school uniform.

"Why are you wearing that?" She asked while pulling the neckline. It makes me want to ask her if she doesn't remember that this was her uniform.

"I was in a hurry. You made me hurry." I said, while fixing the top of the uniform, the very loose size makes it easier for the polo to open up. Hana was staring down at my chest part, and I wondered what she was looking at.

Suddenly she pulled the safety pin buttoned at the uniform. "I remember having one of these when I was in high school."

My eyes opened wide. This was the first time Hana remembered something about her past, that was actually correct.

"Yeah, what else do you remember?" I asked looking at her intently.

Her eyebrows bended down, "A lot…that I'm not going to tell you." Hana pushed me away, a bit hard too. "Look kid, I'm only coming with you for the benefits, but I'm already warning you, don't get attached." Hana poked me at the chest repeatedly.

She then opened the door of the driver's seat and pointed me to the shotgun seat. For the two years I've been following Hana, she's change cars more than a dozen times already, and I'm still wondering where all her other cars are. Also, for those dozens of cars I've seen her drive, this is the only car I've been able to ride on. So I guess this is my favorite from now on. But that's going to change in a few hours.

Along that ride to the airport, which I don't know if it's really short, or it's just my body reacting to the small chance I can be alone with Hana. The orange haired girl is immensely focused on the road ahead, letting a metallic kind of music play on the stereo. By the time that Hana had the car pulled over; we were already at the front façade of the airport.

Once we got down the car, Hana took something from the back seats before calling someone in her phone. When she put the call down, I pulled on her jacket.

"What about your car?" I asked her, realizing that no one was with us to take over the car now.

Hana mildly smirked at me. "Just wait" She said. We stood at the front of her car for a few minutes before Hana waved at a girl who was fast walking to our direction.

"Hana, I'll take it from here." The girl said. She was a tall woman with light violet curly hair. She wore the usual office lady uniform and had a suitcase at her right hand.

"Saeko, Thanks for coming to take it. I'm sorry if I'm causing you some trouble." Hana's voice had changed to something so angelic sounding now. She took the girl's one hand and handed the car keys to her.

"Oh, no Hana, anything for you." The girl named Saeko said with a blush in her face. I noticed how she squeezed on Hana's hand.

"Ok, we'll be leaving now. Bye" Hana then leaned in to give the girl a fast kiss before pulling me to come inside the airport.

My heart started to feel tight again, no matter what I do to have Hana for myself; I can never get what I want. "You let her borrow you're car?" I had to find a way where I can put my bad feelings to a side.

Hana laughed. "No, I was the one who was borrowing her car."

"What? But you've been using that car for months now!"

Hana's grin was so wide, stretching the ends of her cheeks. "Yeah, so what? That girl's crazy for me, she might even give me that car, if I ask her to."

"Wait…then does that mean that all your other cars were just borrowed?" By now, Hana had dragged me inside a café, and was looking for a vacant table.

"Got that right, each car equals different woman." Hana's tone sounded like she was so proud to say that. "There!" She yelled when she saw a table that was just vacated.

As Hana pulled me to that table, I felt my body weakly sit down. The table was a two seater, so the two of us faced each other. Hana checked the menu and called for the waitress. I was already sunk in a depressive air, so I'm unable to recall whatever she ordered. The next thing I know is that Hana was snapping her fingers in front of me.

"Hey, what do you want?" She asked me, the waitress was still standing beside her.

I could answer her anything.

"Come on, I'll pay for it." She added with a sweet tone.

"Coffee, the blackest, most bitter one they could offer." I said out loud so that even the waitress could hear it. Hana stared at me confused, while the waitress wrote down what she heard and asked for us to wait for the order.

"What was that about? Don't you want to eat anything?"

"I'm not hungry, and what's wrong with my order anyways…huh? Nuna?"

Hana shaked her head slowly "Wow, you're a brat." She exclaimed. "Can you even drink what you just ordered? Blackest, bitter most coffee?"

"Trust me, I've drinked worst." Hana had given up on talking with me now. Though it's very evident that she's irritated, and it makes me feel guilty. "I just don't get it, you follow me everywhere and want to stick to me like a leech, yet you don't even want to explain why you're doing it." Hana began to talk again. She was back at looking at me, but it looks like she's not mad anymore.

"I've explained it before, a lot of times already."

"No, the only thing you said was that I'm currently suffering memory lost and personality alteration because of some unfortunate bad timing event."

I nodded at Hana. "Yes, you remember it correctly, Hana-chan."

"Don't call me that, I'm older than you."

"Then Hana-oneesama"

"Ugh, why does it feel so wrong to hear you call me that?" Hana scratched her arms while shivering a little. "Anyways, I don't believe what you said; I've never been in an accident, if that's the unfortunate bad timing event your pertaining to."

"I wish it was just that." A waiter comes between us in the table, laying down a plate of steaks; it must be what Hana ordered. The waiter then put a tiny cup of black coffee in front of me.

When the waiter left, Hana took her fork and knife. She looked at my coffee and sighed. "Here, order real food, or I'll feel like I'm child discriminating you." Hana forces me to take a look at the menu again.

It wasn't for the sake of wanting to eat that I did order the same food she was eating, but it was for the sake of making Hana feel better.

* * *

The war was starting to become quitter, and enemy attacks were fairly down now. Mafuyu and Sasha had decided to come home, while I had to stay back. Hana was supposed to come back with the two of them, but when she heard that I wouldn't come home yet, she forced to stay back with me.

Everything will start from there.


	3. Chapter 3

**A month and two days after last update, been busy lately and couldn't write so much. Expect the next chapter to be uploaded in a lengthy time again, but this story is not near to being abandoned, its just going to have slow updates, but new chapters will always be served.**

**tetsunoqwaser**: Thank you for saying that the story is good. :)

* * *

**Things That Come To Have Some Purpose**

* * *

The war was already over, but there was one thing I still needed to resolve before peacefully coming home. It is entertaining to remember that I have long preferred the people from St. Mihailov as my family.

At the early spark of the sun, the same time when fog has barely lifted upon the air, I escorted Mafuyu, Sasha and Hana down to the gates of the fortress. They were all carrying big bags at the count of three or more. Aside from Sasha who was already covered in a gray coat, Hana and Mafuyu were wearing thick upper jackets. Their faces were reddish in the cheeks and their breaths carried smoke cold as the ice of the near winter snow.

I stared at them, standing on the top of a three step elevated stair, wearing my black dress, and my arms crossed.

"Ok, we're good to go!" Mafuyu exclaimed as she finished fixing the straps of her long, bumpy knapsack.

"Ah" Sasha merely agreed, he looked at me and nodded his head lightly. "Take care"  
I didn't answer him anything but I nodded back without a care. Sasha walked ahead after that, and the two girls quickly followed.

I had faced backwards when I heard Hana's voice; she was unaware that I wouldn't be coming home with them. I didn't hear the rest of what the other two had told her, but I was already a long walk away when I heard her running back to me.

"Katja – sama! You're not coming home with us?" She asked as she reached my right side, walking slowly while panting.

"Do you even see me packed up Hana?" I looked at her, and she stared at me.

"Katja-sama~" She said in a pleading voice, but I ignored her.

"Just go now Hana, no one; especially you is going to make me come home."

I continued to walk as Hana stopped, she must have had double thoughts on it, since it took her more than a minute to run after me again.

"Then I'll also stay behind" She decided by herself.

"You're room has already been taken Hana."

"Then I'll stay in your room" I'm sure that glitters sparkled in her eyes as she said that with a big grin in the face.

I contemplated to just force her to leave again. "Go on already Hana, I don't need you here."

"But what about your souma?"

"There are a lot of woman here that needs to have some use."

Hana's hold in her bags tightened as her face looked alarmed. "No, I am definitely not leaving! I am Katja – sama's only Maria!"

My eyebrows twitched at her voice, almost shouting next to my ear. I looked pissed at Hana. "Don't presume such an ambitious place Hana, shut up now or just leave."

"I won't leave with Katja staying behind here, I'm also staying!" Hana took the liberty of leading the way to my bedroom. It isn't the one I had before; I asked to be moved to a larger room at the first floor.

Hana looked fantasized as she saw one big bed at the middle of the room. "Don't think I'll let you sleep with me there." I quickly let her know. "I'll tell them to bring you a mattress of your own."

Hana's back curved downward in disappointment, and so did her lips and eyes. "Yes, Katja- sama" she said in a sad voice.

At times, I think, all regrets could have been avoided if I succeeded on pushing Hana away that time. But, I wasn't a psychic to know what was happening in that girl's mind. It may seem that I also have a fault for not seeing it possible. I was very concentrated with the task I wanted to finish, that I didn't put any suspicion about the obvious changes in her, and to myself. No one would deny it, if they knew us, that it was quite the challenge to imagine us as being more than a master and a slave.

Honestly, I knew that she would stay with me. She was always the clingy girl to me. But I would never tell her to stay, since that would promote her some supremacy over me. The moment I let her stay, the first domino in the set of events that will casually lead to the unfair future has fallen, and it'll only be a matter of time before all dominoes' fall and wreck everything we did so hard to build.

* * *

Hana is already standing up from her plane seat at the aisle; she was mushing herself with all the passengers that were also excited to get their bags at the compartment above. I was looking at Hana; my mind was still blurry since I just woke up from a dream. I got stuck in that world again.

"Ah!" I heard myself yell as a big yellow bag hit my lap. I pointed my head upwards and saw Hana looking at me.

"My bad…" She looked a bit worried then she put her head back to the compartments. "What does your bag look like again?"

"I wasn't carrying any bag"

"Is that so? Well, let's get down then." Hana took the yellow bag from my lap and as if all heavens sung to me, she lent me one of her hand to help me stand up. I quickly reach for it, not wanting her to take it back.

Hana pulled me from my seat, fast but gently. The pushing of the passengers who were going out the door closest to us made me loose some balance and embrace myself to Hana. She didn't mind it; she was busy getting mad at the people who kept pushing forward the door. Back then, I was that person, easily angered and a bit tricky with people who touch me. I pushed myself away, knowing the consequence of my embrace once she realizes it. I placed my hands to my side and squeezed my body next to Hana.

"Let's go out now." I told her while pulling on the sleeve of her black jacket.

Hana lead our way out the plane, I couldn't see anything but the bodies of the other passengers. When we reached the stairs going down the ground, Hana raised her right hand to put on top of her eyes. The sun was starkly high in the English country, and the winds were roaring, flipping the fabrics of our clothes to the back.

Hana sniffed the air and exclaimed. "Nothing like home sweet home"

"Hana – Oneechan, we should go now."

"Agh, it feels really weird when you call me that" Hana brushed her hands to her forearms. "Just call me Hana."

A little smile crept to me. Once again, I can finally call her that. I can call her Hana. The name I've been calling in my memories, in my dreams. And this time, in real life, I would hear her reply to my calling.

"Hana" I called her while going down the stairs.

"What?" She answered without looking at me, yet it felt so good that she still heard me say her name, and that she answered to it. "What?" She asked again after not hearing me reply.

"It's nothing; I just wanted to test calling your name."

"Yeah? It's not even a hard one to pronounce." Hana took my wrist, dragging me inside the airport. "I want to get to the hotel now, hurry up kid"

An hour later, Hana threw her bag at the queen size bed of the hotel room. The room was rectangular, with two beds at the right wall. A big mirror and a flat screen television were mounted at the left wall. The ceiling was cemented and painted in dirty cream, the walls had royal red wallpapers, and the floors were made of carpet, colored in light brown.

The wall to the end of the room was made of full glass; Hana had swiped the curtains to the left, and was now enjoying the view from the 36th floor.

"So, what do you plan to do now, kid?" I heard her ask me while she opened a can of coke.

"Do you plan to visit your parents here?" Hana seemed surprised at my question. She stopped drinking the soda and looked back at me.

"Don't tell me you want me to bring you to them?"

I couldn't help but laugh a bit. "No….." I would want that, but I wasn't asking her because of that, it'd be useless for her to bring me to them right now. Who would she even introduce me as? Her patient student from school? Her minor age stalker? I wouldn't want to be known as any of those.

"I don't have any plans yet, and maybe you have one. You can just go, and I'll stay here to rest."

Hana stared at me for a moment. She finished her coke and threw the can like a basketball to the garbage bin. "Suit yourself." She waved her hand backwards as she closed the front door behind her.

* * *

"Katja – sama, wake up now." I remember being furiously put to wake by Hana. She kept calling my name and begging me to wake up, but even as I heard her, I stubbornly didn't move.

"Katja – sama, you have a meeting this morning right? You told me to wake you up yesterday" I realized why she was so frantic to wake me up.

"Mou, Katja – sama" Hana shaked me harder, and shouted near my ears. My irritation got to me as she did this. I threw my hands up and pushed her away, making her fall to the floor.

"You impertinent woman, don't ever try to wake me up like that."

"Ye…yes! Katja – sama" Hana was barely standing up, but I didn't help her. Instead, I went down my bed and stood in front of her. "Undress me, and get my gown, now!" I demanded her and like a scared mouse to a cat, Hana jumped off the floor and opened my sleeping gown. I stayed naked for a few seconds before I felt her slide my usual black dress in place.

I really don't know if it's her devotion or she has a hidden talent for memory, but she is one of the very few persons who are able to tie my hair as perfectly as I can, without me ever having to teach her.

I looked at the window while Hana was brushing my hair. She was quite for a moment, and then she suddenly asked me something. "Am I coming with you, Katja – sama?"

"No, Hana, you're staying in this room. You can't leave unless I say so."

"Yes, Katja – sama"

Just like what Hana said, I left for a meeting that morning. Although the fight of the Qwasers was done, there were still midgets of bandits to be obliterated before long peace can be achieved. I have my own enemy that I haven't faced yet, and that was the very reason why I stayed behind. I was ready to face that enemy of mine.

The meeting I went to was a strategy meet. Along with other military competent leaders, I helped in planning along, a route to get to the enemies base. We had to be sure we'll have the upper hand in terms of surprise, since the enemy had a larger number of troops. The enemy was mine to face, so I asked that I will lead the first brigade. I was given ten men to accompany me, all equipped with the necessary fighting skills and weapons, but I wouldn't go to battle with just them.

I went back to my room, finding Hana going through my cabinets.

"What are you doing?" I asked her with a cold, scary voice.

"Ka…Katja – sama…I was just…" Hana sounded so nervous; she was obviously acting the pervert that she was, sniffing my stuff and the likes.

"Forget it, get dressed, I'm going to a battle and you're coming with me."

"Battle?"

"Yes, hurry up or I'll take someone else to be my Maria"

"Yes, Yes, My queen, I'm getting ready now!" Hana changed to her black pants, black bra and black jacket attire. In whatever attire she had, Hana always wore her black neck choker. "Katja – sama! I'm ready to go!" She yelled happily as she ran beside me.

The base of the enemy that we were going to attack was located at the other mountain side from where the fortress was standing on. I lead the way for the whole brigade, with Hana walking just a close step behind me. It was afternoon that time but the snowy mountains made it look like it was still morning or late night. I found it hard to see clearly with the dark atmosphere, and once or twice, I felt Hana slip down the ground behind me. The walk lasted for more than an hour, and we all found ourselves at the back of another big fortress.

The fortress was situated at the middle of an icy moat; the men looked down on it, and wondered if it was hard enough to be walked on.

"Let's have someone to test it out then" I suggested as I looked evilly at Hana. She soon catches up to what I meant and quickly she begged me not to do it.

"Katja – sama, please don't, I don't know how to swim, and what if there are alligators there?"

"Hana, it'll be ok, you shouldn't be afraid of those things" I said, trying to calm her down. When Hana seemed at ease, and I felt her hold on me loosen, I pushed her off the ground. Her body soon moved down to the cliff going to the moat. All the guys from behind moved away to the back, getting terrified by Hana's loud scream.

I bent my knees down to the snowy ground and catched Hana's wrist with both my hands. She looked up at me, eyes tearing up. "Katja – sama!"

I smirked at her, as I knew she would act like that. I wasn't really planning to make her fall to that ice moat, since I know it without testing that it would quickly crack up if we tried to cross it. "The first thing that you should worry about Hana is that if you'll survive the cold water."

"Katja – sama!" She yelled again, putting her hands around my wrist and holding on to me as hard as she could.

"Do as I planned, now!" I ordered the ten men who were still squandering behind me. They rapidly left, in a quite run. Hana felt them leaving and her nervousness got bigger, like she was expecting me to really make her fall once were alone.

She said my name again, over and over until I pulled her up. She was all wiggling and heavy, and it took me a lot of effort just to slide her up the cliff. Once her body was on the ground, she was able to crawl her lower body up. She crawled farther away from the cliff and lied on her back at the cold snow.

I walked in front of her and kneeled down, reaching my hands on her head.  
"You did a good job, Hana" I told her before moving my hands to her bra and raising them up. She wasn't talking though her body reacted with an excited jolt.

I squeezed her breasts together and looked at her. "I just needed you to yell like that, so that their attentions inside will be disturbed." I leaned my head down and took in one of her breast, sucking on it. As my lips savored the souma coming out of her bosoms, I caressed her other breast with my fingers, pinching her pink middle.

Some of the souma were still dripping down my mouth when I finished drinking from Hana. I placed her bra down again and slapped her lightly in the face. "Hana, let's go"

The two of us had to travel to the front of the fortress, once we got there, all the guards were already down to the floor. The ten men I was handling were standing at the main door after the steel gates. As I walked in front of them, one of the guys informed me that there are many traps inside, a reason why they haven't gone in yet.

"Of course there will be traps, but your job is to get through those traps right?" I scolded them with the sharpest eyes I can partner with.

The men looked at one another, and then they all looked at me, agreeing to follow my lead. I made Hana stand in front of me. "Stay there, where I can see you." From all of us who were there, Hana is the only one who is not good in fighting. She can kick and punch but that's not going to be enough if she's facing the kind of enemies inside this fortress. This is another thing I hate about making Hana stay and come with me, I always end up having to look after her.

I can just let her be, let her get injured, let her get hurt, let her get doomed, but I couldn't. I cared too much for her, more than I've cared for anyone else before I knew her. She had that kind of magnet on me, she never tried to make me care for her, but she was able to. She also never tried to make me warm up to her, but she was able to. She was a completely different entity from the others, one that I instantly favored from the start. One that I couldn't leave behind even when I've tried so many times, yet it isn't so bad that way, because I know, she had never left me too.

When the brigade got to the heart of the fortress, from ten men, me and Hana were only with four now. Bodies were scattered at the floor and the smell of dying blood reeked the old stone and wood fort. At the heart of the Fort, the main room for the leaders was situated. I told Hana to stay outside while the four soldiers went with me inside.

As soon as the five of us came in, two instant arrows killed the two guys in front of me, I had docked in time to avoid it and so did the other two. One of the guys asked me what to do now, and I had to look around to be sure what to answer. The room looked empty of people, and somewhere in my gut, I knew we were caught in a trap. A laugh echoed inside the room and I recognized it, the voice of my enemy calling. It was that hollow, deep scorching voice that I curse so much. The husky tones and the irritating bending of his accent close to Russian mixed with some Spanish, I abhor them.

A large mesh wall cage with live electricity running in its walls trapped me along with the two guys who were already dead in front of me. I yelled at the two guys left outside to help me get out. Neither of them seemed convince that they should waste their chances of living in saving me. They were slowly walking away from me. I felt my eyes spit out anger as I yelled to the top of my lungs.

"Fine, leave me, but I'm telling you, Hana is going to save me and once she does, I will get you when I get out of here."

The two guys successfully got outside the room. The voice of my enemy started ringing in the room, and without a warning the electric wall of the cage started to move close to me, wanting to squash me like the insect that my enemy thinks I am. I can already feel the painful ground of the wires as they get close to me, and for that whole moment, I was staring at the door, waiting for Hana to come in. It was ten, twenty, thirty seconds, then Hana kicked the doors open.

"Katja – sama!" she said with a worried face on me.

"Hana! Hurry up, the cage is getting smaller" I was still anxious of the situation since I know how slow thinking Hana is sometimes, and there are really big doubts to be putted in the fact that she can really save me.

Hana ran closer to the cage and looked at me. "Uhmm, Katja, what am I supposed to do?"

I slapped my palm to my forehead. "Hana, can't you think of that for yourself? Can't you see I'm busy not getting toasted to death here?" Hana just looked more confused at me.

"Katsuragi – san! She's done for, let's leave now!" one of the two guys called out to Hana from the door, avoiding his look on me. Hana looked at him, and then back at me.

"Let's get out now, come on!" the other guy appeared behind the first one. They were waving their hands at Hana. I was looking at Hana but all I can see was her back, I wondered that time if she was actually just going to leave me.

"Katsuragi – san!" The two guys called her again, and this time, Hana run off to them. If only the floor and the walls of the cage weren't filled with electricity, I would've either of it, until it pulverized to debris. I stared at Hana, and promised myself that I will remember her face and make sure to have my revenge on her if she leaves me and I escape this trap.

Hana looked at me one last time and faced backwards, she walked along the two guys, and I remember so well, how much my inside churned with anger at her, and I thought that I will really hate her forever from then on, but….

She suddenly kicked the two guys from the feet and buried their faces to the ground.  
"I am not leaving without my Queen" She said with utmost pride while pulling out two lengthy black rubber whips from the back pockets of her pants. She swung the whips like a cowboy rope in the air and slapped it to the butts of the two guys.

"Now, stand up there and help me save her." She demanded with a voice, that even I felt compelled to follow.

Hana, run back to me and made the two whips tie on the holes of the mesh cage, she knotted them expertly like a true BDSM practitioner. She gave each guy one end of the two whips and made them pull the hardest they can on the wall. Hana stood at the edge of the wall, just facing front of me. The guys kept pulling harder as Hana continued to scare them. It felt like the little hope of me getting save was getting even smaller by the second, but I quickly got corrected as the mesh wall to my right cracked up and fell a few degrees near the floor. The two guys let go of the whips and shaked their smoking arms. Hana opened her arms wide at me.

"Katja, jump!" She signaled as the other walls were still moving closer to me and that the one fallen wall was blocking my way of getting out that space. I bended my feet a bit in order to save up some momentum and then I jumped as high as I could. Hana catched me and hugged me tight while maintaining her equilibrium.

As soon as Hana was fine, I made her face the two guys. I looked at them downward as Hana still carried me in her arms. "I told you she'd save me."

* * *

My true reason for letting Hana leave the hotel was so that I can go through the stuff she has in her bag. I wanted to know so badly, if she had even just one relic from the past, that I can use to help her remember things.

Nothing, there was always nothing to be found. Was I really too late? Is it solely my fault because I let the only thing that could change everything today, get taken from me?


End file.
